


Sailor's song 船歌

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Alternate Universe - 18th century, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Mozart, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 海军/海盗AU，18世纪初西印度海





	1. Chapter 1

1  
安东尼奥•萨列里，胜利号(Victoria)——一艘隶属于西班牙皇家海军的三桅风帆护卫舰——的船长，今天也仍旧尽职尽责地驾船在加勒比的公海上巡视。

加勒比的天气闷热得一如既往，刚日出不久的碧蓝色海面笼罩着一层薄雾，他的胜利号昨天下午在完成补给后刚刚驶出哈瓦那港口，现在正向着西南方向半帆航行。萨列里挽了挽袖口的花边，把船舵交给了大副，自己则爬上了主桅的瞭望点，用单筒望远镜观察着周围船只的旗帜。

红黄旗、红黄旗、米字旗、红黄旗、米字旗、双头鹰徽章……他百无聊赖地观察着，四周基本除了西班牙的船就是英国的，而胜利号作为西班牙护卫舰，只要保证本国商船的安全就行了，偶尔会需要教训一下几艘不守规矩企图抢掠西班牙商船的海盗船——尽管哈布斯堡的势力在王位继承战争之后江河日下，可西班牙商船活跃如常的贸易活动仍旧吸引着大批海盗船。

在调整了望远镜焦距之后，萨列里的注意力突然被左前方迎面驶来的一艘三桅船给吸引了。这艘船的船身罕见地被漆成了黑色，同时三根桅杆都挂了黑帆，而不是像其他船一样都印有国旗或国徽的纹样。

显然黑帆在任何海域往往都是海盗才会悬挂的。萨列里抬高了镜筒，不出意料，在主桅的顶端果然飘着一面小型的海盗旗。现今一切文明国家的法律基本都规定了海盗行为的非法性，海盗乃人类公敌。因此不例外地，维多利亚*有义务打击海盗，她也需要保护公海的安全。  
(*Victoria即西语胜利，音译)

萨列里记住方位后迅速地下到了甲板上，随后通知全部船员准备好进行攻击。他的船在海战中一向不以击沉敌船为目的，事实上萨列里更倾向于用链弹打断对方的主桅，让他们无法逃走，随后让胜利号靠近敌船再进行登船。不过在登船之前如果海盗们投降，他也愿意放海盗们一条生路。萨列里不是个热衷于杀戮的人。

不过萨列里会在胜利后授意船员凿去失败方的船首像——他甚至特意为这些具有不同特色的工艺品开辟了一间战利品收藏室，那间屋子里放满了各色各样的雕像，美人鱼海豚鲨鱼海神各种雕像应有尽有。在远离文明世界的加勒比海，大概只有这些精致的雕像还带着些艺术气息了。

不知道是不是由于萨列里这个特殊的癖好，使得他获赠了一个来自海盗们的绰号，“黑乌鸦”，那些海盗们总是叫他“那只西班牙来的乌鸦”。或许是因为乌鸦总是喜欢在巢穴收集一些闪闪发亮的战利品，不过也可能是因为萨列里即使常年生活在在加勒比，也总是一丝不苟地穿着全套深色的衣服。

随着越来越接近那艘海盗船，萨列里通过船首像认出了这艘在加勒比赫赫有名且臭名昭著的黑皇后号(Black Queen)。她是一艘轻型的卡拉维尔帆船，船尾楼似乎做过特殊的修改，增设的三角帆使她转向灵活，因此以航行速度之快和灵活度而在加勒比地区闻名。黑皇后号先后抢掠了很多船只，不过她的海盗行径仅针对西班牙船，从来不攻击英国商船。金士顿港有传言说这是因为现任船长是英国人。

更为著名的是黑皇后号的船首像。她的船首像是青铜制的扬波之女，身穿薄纱的女性形象向着船的前方伸出一只手，另一只手则朝着左侧做出按压的动作，像是在抚平咆哮的海浪。她的长发披散在肩头，腰部以下被雕刻成了大片波浪的形状。萨列里不知道这位扬波之女代表哪一种波浪，不过不管怎样她似乎确实给黑皇后号带来了好运——黑皇后号的确从未被疯狗浪击中过。

不过她的好运气可以到此为止了，萨列里想。对于这艘有意针对西班牙商船的海盗船，他并没有什么好感，萨列里打算让黑皇后号的船首像变成自己的收藏。

随着黑皇后号进入舰首炮的射程之内，维多利亚就发射了链弹，可惜链弹错过了桅杆，只打断了几根无足轻重的缆绳。萨列里叹了口气，指挥船员准备好左舷的回旋炮，他还不想用侧舷炮击沉黑皇后。尽管萨列里不想承认，但事实上他确实对黑皇后号的船首像很有兴趣。

尽管这是萨列里第一次见到黑皇后号，可他早已听过关于她的大段故事了。岸上的酒馆里，在堡垒驻守的夜晚，或者是胜利号的夜航，无聊的士兵和商船水手们总是对于大西洋上的传奇船只们津津乐道。大英帝国那艘巨大的海上君主号，德雷克金鹿号的环球航行，爱德华•蒂奇的安妮女王复仇号，当然还有西班牙的无敌舰队和珍宝船队。这些故事陪他度过了无数个充斥着咸腥味儿的夜晚。

他初到哈瓦那时就听到过很多人赞美黑皇后船首像精美的铸造艺术，大家大多会夸赞雕工的细腻，亦或是雕像的形态有多么传神，不过偶尔也有几个人会提起这艘船的来历。黑皇后号大约是17世纪末由荷兰制造的，起初作为商船在北极圈附近航行，直到被海盗抢走才成为了一艘海盗船。所以船首像才选取了北欧神话作为素材。扬波之女有九位，分别代表不同的波浪，不像她们的父母那样残暴，扬波之女们会庇佑航行在深海的船只。还有传言说黑皇后号的每任船长都会文上波浪的纹样，或许还有点其他的什么，总之这艘船带着浓郁的北欧色彩。

在朗姆酒的浇灌下这些故事越传越神奇，尽管身边醉醺醺的水手说得起劲儿，但萨列里从不去费劲儿考虑它们的真实性。他从不相信。

这大概只是以讹传讹罢了。萨列里第无数次地这么想到。

直到萨列里今天从望远镜里第一次看到黑皇后号，他不得不承认，至少传言中关于船首像的那部分是真实的。黑皇后号船头的青铜雕像确实美丽精致，跟他的那些收藏品比起来丝毫不逊色。

“萨列里船长！黑皇后号直接向我们冲过来了！”大副的声音有点慌张，不过连萨列里也从未见过向着护卫舰冲过来的海盗船——大多数海盗船是轻型帆船，灵活且速度快，但并不适合撞击和近战。

“侧舷炮准备，同时回旋炮手就位，瞄准对方主桅。我会争取不让它撞上我们。”萨列里小心翼翼地控制船舵，争取调整方向避开直直撞过来的海盗船——可惜这会儿风向对他们不利，况且胜利号略庞大的体积影响了她的转向，看起来怎么也绕不开黑皇后号的撞击。

萨列里有些头疼，他只好反复安慰自己说黑皇后号没有撞角，而且胜利号船身装甲足够厚实，应该不至于受太大伤害。

然而几分钟后胜利号船身发出的一声巨响证明了萨列里是错的。这种声音明显不像是一艘没有撞角的船能造成的。萨列里绝望地听着大副尖叫着指派士兵去下层甲板查看战损，命令侧舷炮射击黑皇后号的船头。

该死的传言居然真实率颇高。萨列里恨恨地想，他现在对维多利亚号的遭遇心疼极了，比起之前他更想让自己的收藏室多一件藏品了。

看来黑皇后号确实是艘不折不扣的北欧船。很多北欧的船需要在北极圈内航行，而寒冷气候所形成的冰川显而易见地会阻碍船只的顺利通行。因此很多船头装备了水下破冰角，它们完全具有撞角的功能。而水下撞角在海战中总是令人难以察觉。

可惜侧舷炮并没有对黑皇后号的船头造成多少伤害。海盗船在撞击过胜利号后迅速调转船头逃开了一轮炮击，随后换成满帆向着远方的地平线驶去。她看起来不打算迎战，而是想要逃走。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *配对：摇滚莫扎特 萨莫萨  
> *介绍：海军/海盗AU，18世纪初西印度海  
> *私设如山，ooc属于我

2  
“满帆航行！舰首炮准备！”尽管挂起了满帆，一艘载重不少的护卫舰想要追上轻型的卡拉维尔帆船，还是有点困难的。

这时刮起了一阵偏南风，黑皇后号的逃跑变得缺乏动力，她的速度可见地慢了下来。这时船上的海盗们开始往海里丢箱子，这些大概是他们抢掠来的货物，现在这种情况下也只有通过减轻船的自重来保证逃走所需的速度。

随着货物越丢越多，一个白色的身影也落进了海里。萨列里通过望远镜也发现了这一点。那个白色的身影看起来是个金发的年轻人，被丢下水后先是挣扎了一会，在被船尾掀起的浪花几次打进海里后，终于抱住了一箱漂浮的葡萄酒才没有再沉进水里。那个年轻人在看到逐渐接近的胜利号后，开始用力挥手，同时大声地呼救。萨列里甚至感觉年轻人的蓝眼睛好像在透过望远镜直视着他，他无法做到冷漠地继续追击逃逸的海盗船而不管这个年轻人，即使这位金发年轻人大概就是个海盗。

萨列里心里的哪个地方隐隐有点难受，尽管成为海军已经几年，也目睹了很多海盗的抢掠行径，但他没想到海盗连自己的同伴都会抛弃。萨列里想了想冲大副喊：“停船，放下绳梯拉他上来。”

“那还追黑皇后号么？这会儿风向又变了，现在停船恐怕就追不上他们了……”大副欲言又止。

“下次吧。总会遇见的。”萨列里看着趴在箱子上呼救的金发年轻人，他的金发被海浪打湿了，看起来有点乱糟糟的，几绺头发紧贴在脖颈上，滴着水，湿透的白色衬衣湿淋淋地贴着皮肤，看起来狼狈极了。但他注意到了胜利号的减速之后还是露出了一个开心的笑容，甚至想要冲站在左舷的萨列里抬手致意，尽管这个动作让他差点儿又滑进水里。

维多利亚终于还是在萨列里的命令下放下了绳梯，年轻人游过来后攀住绳梯，慢慢爬了上来，“谢谢您尊敬的船长先生，感谢您救了我，上帝保佑您——没有您我大概就要变成座头鲸的食物啦。”他仍旧保持着刚刚的笑容，湿淋淋地登上了甲板然后理了理领口，似乎完全忽略掉了胜利号是一艘军舰而他刚刚被一艘逃跑中的海盗船丢下来这个事实。

大副一脸复杂地看向萨列里，不知道对这位被捞上来的客人应该持什么态度。围过来的一些士兵也用疑惑的眼神看着年轻人，仿佛他是一条被不小心捞上来的美人鱼。

于是萨列里清了清嗓子，“请您做个自我介绍吧，先生。毕竟我们还不知道您是谁，又是为什么被黑皇后号抛弃了呢？”他的目光落在年轻人领口露出的皮肤上，年轻人的皮肤对于一个长年在西印度群岛风吹日晒的海盗来说，似乎过于白皙和细腻了。

年轻人注意到了萨列里的视线，不过他似乎看起来毫不介意，还冲萨列里行了个花哨华丽的鞠躬礼，“沃尔夫冈•莫扎特，您愿意的话可以叫我沃菲。”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，又顺手抹了一把发梢滴在胸口的水珠，“我是黑皇后上的琴师——”周围的几个士兵发出一阵不信任的窃窃私语，不过他还是继续耐心地解释了下去：“我在上船之前是维也纳的宫廷乐师，船长本人很喜欢音乐，可能海盗的生活太过于枯燥乏味了，他们就从酒馆里把我拽上了船。”叫莫扎特的年轻人耸了耸肩，“看来现在他们不再需要我啦，你们的船需要琴师么？”

“我们可以把您送回哈瓦那或者波多黎各，看您的需要。但是维也纳和拿骚不行，我们最近不会回欧洲，也不会在拿骚作停泊。”萨列里回答了莫扎特，他无法确定莫扎特的身份，留一位陌生人在护卫舰上太冒险了，把他送回陆地才是明智之举。

允许陌生人呆在军舰上确实不够安全，尤其是这位莫扎特先生半小时之前还是一艘臭名昭著的海盗船的成员。

“求您别送我回陆地……”莫扎特的声音突然带上了一丝颤抖，他上前一步拉住了萨列里的袖口，“您知道的，所有城市都痛恨海盗，他们如果知道我来自黑皇后号，我会在那儿被送上绞刑架的。”

莫扎特继续用不太熟练的西班牙语解释，他有点儿语无伦次，鼻尖甚至沁出了一点汗珠，“金士顿和哈瓦那都不会接纳我的，请不要把我留在那里……”

莫扎特说的一点儿也没错，在这些城市里他如果没能隐瞒好自己曾经的身份，确实会遭到这样的对待。萨列里看着自己被莫扎特攥出了褶皱的袖口皱了皱眉，尽管他不想让无辜的乐师被送上绞刑架，可让他留在胜利号上也并不是个稳妥的主意。自己早该在决定救起莫扎特之前就先考虑周全的。

萨列里原本只是不想看着年轻人就这么被丢在离岸几十海里的公海里，他以为只需要把莫扎特随便放在哪个城市就行了，完全没考虑过身份这一层。可作为船长他又必须对自己的船和船员们负责，太过冒险的决定他不能做。

最终大副打破了僵局，“您可以先在船上留下来。既然如您所说您只是位琴师，那我们不会把您交给护卫队的。呆在胜利号的这些日子里不要妨碍我们的日常工作就行了。”大副先生甚至冲莫扎特露出了一点儿平常不常见的笑容，“哈瓦那过些日子应该会有船只回欧洲，我们或许可以帮您联系回去的舱位——”

说到这里大副用询问性的眼神看向萨列里，他在等船长的回复。莫扎特显然是位聪明的年轻人，他注意到后也开始用一种可怜兮兮的乞求眼神盯着萨列里，“在您把我送走之前胜利号上可以添一位乐师，提琴和钢琴我都可以演奏！如果您感兴趣的话，我还能够作曲——在维也纳人人都夸赞我的天赋——您可以听听看，这可是皇帝才能享受到的音乐。”他看起来紧张兮兮的，可谈论起自己的音乐时却又带着与之矛盾的骄傲，“我会是您见过的最好的。”

萨列里看着莫扎特带着点炫耀意味地冲他眨了眨眼睛，他开始有点儿明白平时那位绝对说不上友善的大副是怎么这么快就开始帮莫扎特说话了。这真是位富有魅力的年轻人。莫扎特情绪丰富可并不让人觉得厌烦，加勒比海的乏味生活在莫扎特的感染下可能真的会有意思很多，萨列里心里甚至对未来莫扎特留在船上的日子隐隐有些期待。

“可惜胜利号没有一整个乐队可供您指挥——我们只是艘军舰，希望您不要介意这点。等下次补给时我会帮您联系回欧洲的船的。”萨列里沉默了一会，最终还是同意了莫扎特留在胜利号的请求。他看到莫扎特的眼睛因为他的回答亮了起来。

“谢谢您——好心的先生！”莫扎特又行了个礼，抬手扬了扬那顶并不存在的礼帽，然后挂上了一副甜腻腻的笑容，“要怎么称呼您，我好心的船长先生？”

“萨列里，安东尼奥•萨列里。”萨列里有点不自在地回答，他不太习惯于直视莫扎特那个过于甜蜜的笑容，于是转头避开了莫扎特的目光，“您可以住在船上多余的房间里，船长室有台战利品钢琴，您也许会乐意试试音准——”

他的话还没说完就被莫扎特惊喜的声音打断了，“……您真是太好了！”随后莫扎特就在众目睽睽之下拉起萨列里的手，毫无障碍地吻了吻，“亲爱的安东尼奥，万分感谢您为我做的这些……”

萨列里因为他的动作倒吸一口气。

莫扎特接下来说的话萨列里一句也没听进去，此后他每次回忆起这一段时满脑子都是来自他下属们的起哄声和笑声。萨列里羞愤地甩开莫扎特的手，转身朝船尾头也不回地走去。他的心跳有点加速的趋势，脸也有点儿红，于是萨列里掩饰般的冲围观的船员们大声发出指令，“都给我回到自己的位置上去！起锚然后满帆航行！不准偷懒！”

他的身后寸步不离地黏着一个欢快而喋喋不休的莫扎特：“为了感谢您我打算为您作一首进行曲！副标题就叫‘献给西班牙帝国的胜利号和她的船长安东尼奥’怎么样？……或者您想要其他什么报答都行！”

他磨磨蹭蹭地跟在萨列里身边，像只叽叽喳喳的小鸟般兴奋地说个不停，说出的话引来船员们的侧目，“您会喜欢我的作品的，您也会喜欢上我的——亲爱的安东尼奥，相信我，我是不会让您失望的……”

萨列里对莫扎特这些甜腻的语气和容易引人误解的措辞头疼不已，他显然已经在第二次懊悔做出让莫扎特上船的决定了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *对航海时代的认知50%来自ac4...(心虚  
> *应为船艏和船艉，字比较难打就用了笔画少点的那个字  
> *看完加5之后复吸了黑旗和叛变...需要很多很多航海兄♂弟♂情，我爱开船

**Author's Note:**

> *真的有很多很多私设！！


End file.
